This invention relates to methods and systems for providing variable load control and isolation in a vehicle suspension.
The suspension of a vehicle allows it to drive smoothly over a bumpy road. The wheels may jolt up and down, but springs between the wheel axles and the body of the car flex and take up the force of the jolts. This ensures that the force of the bumping is not transferred to the vehicle. Springs alone produce a bouncing motion, so the suspension also contains dampers, commonly known as shock absorbers. These slow the movement of the springs to prevent the vehicle and its occupants bouncing up and down.
Current suspension elements, such as the front axle member, springs and dampers, are composed of materials and/or substances that provide a singular response to load inputs. It is desirable, however, to provide a suspension element that addresses changes in stiffness to effect the desired response of the suspension system.